Sneak & Peak
by LoneWolfOneill
Summary: SG1 gets volunteered by the Civilian Leadership Board to recon Anubis's SECRET base. Their mission: Get in, get out with intelligence on the base layout and troop strength without being detected! Does the Tok'ra use SG1 as expendable assets to achieve their own agenda? This story takes place on Wednesday after the CLB meeting. Bonus, Jack attempts to ask Carter a burning question.
1. Chapter 1

**(10) Sneak & Peak**

**Chapter 1: Past meets the Present**

**Canes 1 group, Planet N4395: **The last vestiges of day slipped away giving way to the night. A slight breeze made trees rustle and grass sway in unison. The peaceful scene gave way to an unseen force disturbing the field of grass. There was a slight hiss of a door opening up but revealing nothing, no lights to indicate an interior either. The only sound heard was soft foot falls exiting the cloaked vessel quickly heading towards the tree line 30yrds away.

Jack looked over his team scrutinizing every detail. The mission given to them was very specific, gather intelligence but do not engage the enemy. They were to observe from a distance so not to alert Anubis's of their presence. SG1 armed themselves with a mix of suppressed and long range weapons in case the mission went _**FUBAR**_. The mission already went sideways when SG21 came down with alien version of the _chick pox_ stopping them from joining in the fun.

"_**Okay huddle around kids**_." Col. O'Neill said to his team. "_**We are 15 klicks (**_9.32 miles_**) from this overlook marked by the Tok'ra agent.**_" He pointed to the location on the map to reinforce it. "_**There's roughly 10 hours until daylight and a 1.5 hour hump ahead of us. I want to get there, look around and get out in time for my Simpsons Marathon, understood!**_" Instead of yes sir everyone nodded in agreement. "_**Teal'C, you're on point then Hills, Space Monkey, Sophia and Lurch. I'll take rear guard. Move out!**_"

The small 6 man team stayed off the semi used trail walking under a thick foliage cover. Moon light barely penetrated through giving SG1 them an added advantage. Their black uniforms blended in perfectly with the darkness around them. The NVGs (_**Night Vision Goggles**_) illuminated their path turning night into day. Teal'C raised his arm forming a fist immediately bringing SG1 to halt as they crouched down. They were an hour into the trek already encountering a small patrol of Anubis jaffa. There were 8 in total walking in the direction SG1 came from. The lead Jaffa stopped 10 feet to the left of Sophia making her unsettled. She gripped her suppressed M4 carbine ready to take out the enemy if needed.

"_**Why is Lord Anubis concerned about the tau'ri? They are mortal and weak Bri'al**_." asked Re'tre as they paused for a moment. "_**The tau'ri is formidable enemies and is backed by the Asgard. Our god Anubis believes they will attempt to send spies. He wants to capture then bleed them dry of all useful information**_." The jaffa leader replied looking at his companions. "_**No more questions, our god want us to monitor the grass field for tau'ri activity..**_!"Bri'al said leaving no room for more talk. He set off at a brisk pace toward the field Sg1 just came from.

Jack waited for a good 15 minutes letting Teal'C know they could continue via hand signals. Every member of SG1 and all field teams understood basic Goa'uld. General Hammond insisted that every team learn the language to increase survivability.

Jack thought over what the jaffa leader said. He knew they would be expected by the half ascended snake head so this wasn't a surprise. This new information also meant a change in plans for their intelligence gathering location. Anubis wasn't stupid and neither was he.

Teal'C signaled the group to halt as they had arrived at their destination. He scanned the area not seeing any signs of patrols or passive sensors. Jack motioned for everyone to huddle once again. "_**I'll be brief, Anubis probably expects us to use the hilltops for observation based on what we overheard**_." He said informing the team of a change in plans. _**"...instead we'll observe form the tree tops. The view won't be as good but will have to do. 'T', you stay here with Hills and Daniel. You two will be with me**_." Jack informed them of the change in plans. "_**Understood O'Neill, we will document everything we see for dissemination later.**_" Teal'C replied with a slight bow of the head. "_**We have two hours of observation then we leave. There's no need to stick around longer than that. Check in every 15 minutes with two clicks and one click to reply.**_" Jack ordered then put his hat back on leading Lurch and Sophia into the darkness.

-"_**Don't ever think that the reason I am peaceful is because I forgot how to be violent**_" **Unknown**-

Jack observed from the tree top looking out over the valley ahead of him while Lurch and Sophia stood watch on the ground staying hidden from view. The mission reminded him of a few that took place behind the _**Iron Curtain**_ back in the day. One mission in particular was a foreshadowing of his future. Jack, a captain at the time, along with his teammates was to spy on _Mount Yamantau_ (**A**/**N1**). The area was believed to be the equivalent to Cheyenne Mountain complex. The Russian (_**USSR**_) government denied that it was used to store nuclear bombs so in his team went. They observed _30,000_ troops plus an ongoing excavation of the mountain. That particular black ops mission was stressful due to how far in country they were. Now here he sat in a tree doing the same thing only on another planet, what were the odds he thought? Jack picked up his radio clicking twice getting one click in return; all was going well...so far.

He was far enough away not to be noticed by the jaffa patrols yet see most of the base. The first thing Jack noticed was slaves clearing trees and brush then burning it. Anubis was expanding his ship building facilities and fields of fire. There were several guard and anti-aircraft towers spaced out 50 yards apart also.

Jack started taking High Definition pictures of everything. The eggheads back home will have a field day with these photographs he figured. The _**MK6 I-Spy**_ camera Carters R&D department created was a simple design packed full of options. Jack particularly liked having a non-reflective lens unlike the one he used in the past. Then there is the HD video and extreme zoom capability. He could count the hairs on a bald headed jaffa guarding the loading platform on a dreadnaught ship.

Daniel scanned the area in front of him noticing many of the same things Jack did. The only difference being his indifference. He focused on the flight line of _Death Gliders_ taking several pictures. The fighters looked sleeker and more heavily armed than standard ones. They had a total of 4 staff cannons, two on each wing, with a large cylinder in-between them. The cockpit looked slimmer as well. Daniel continued to scan the area using the zoom lens. He spotted a concrete entrance to the mountain. Upon further investigation it dawned on him. Anubis is building or had built a command center into the mountain. The half ascended false god intended this planet to be a fortress world. Daniel took many pictures of the activity around the entrance to get a better understanding of its purpose.

-"_**Fear exists for one purpose: to be conquered!**_" **Cap. Janeway**-

Lurch took point leading half of SG1 back to others. Jack decided after an hour of recon it was time to go. His _**spidey **_sense started going off feeling the mission was about to go south. Jack learned long ago not to ignore his sixth sense. Teal'C and the rest of SG1 were going to rendezvous at their pre-planned spot then head toward their extraction point. If all went well there'd be no jaffa waiting for them. The odds were against them; however that's what suppressors were for.

Lurch stopped their silent march through the forest scanning the rendezvous point. He clicked the radio four times waiting for the proper response. Two clicks in succession came back quickly letting him know Teal'C and the others had arrived. Lurch gave the all clear sign leading Sophia and Jack to the fallen log. Daniel stood up greeting the others looking like he fell in a mud hole. _**"...before you ask, yes, I tripped and fell into the mud hole we passed earlier.**_" He said pulling a leaf out of his hair. "_**I wasn't going to say a thing space monkey.**_" Jack replied grinning as he took a picture for prosperity. Sophia giggled knowing that the picture would make its rounds within hours. "_**You do realize that's miss use of government property Jack.**_" Daniel informed his friend with a sigh. "_**Let's move campers, we need to get this intelligence back to base, Teal'C your on point again**_." Jack ordered wanting to get off the planet before the mission could go south.

Ten minutes later the hairs on Jacks neck stood up hearing a dreadful sound. Teal'C stopped them recognizing the alarm. "_**O'Neill, that sound is equivalent to your air raid siren**_." The next thing they heard was Death Gliders at tree top level flying over them at high speeds. A second wave could be heard further down heading towards Anubis's base. _**"...is that..?**_" Major Hills started to ask but was cut off. _**"...yes that's goa'uld death gliders!**_" Sophia replied looking up to make sure they weren't the target. "_**LET'S MOVE PEOPLE, WE DON'T WANT TO GET CAUGHT IN THE CROSS FIRE!**_" Jack yelled as Teal'C set the pace at a fast run. "_**Thor, where did the party crashers come from?**_" he yelled into the radio jumping over a log and ducking a branch. "_**O'Neill, an unknown goa'uld fleet exited hyperspace moments ago. They launched death glider and are approaching your location.**_" Thor informed his friend. _**"...tell me something I don't already know.**_" he deadpanned hoping they didn't run into attacking ground troops.

Not 5 minutes later staff blasts hit some trees in front of Teal'C causing everyone to take cover where they could. Teal'C and Major Hills returned fire taking out a few jaffa warriors. Lurch joined in the fight cutting loose with a silenced _**M249 SAW**_ taking out several more. Foliage and small trees were cut down in the ensuing firefight.

"_**I'll be in transporter range in 3 minutes O'Neill. Anubis is under heavy attack from space and ground forces.**_" Thor said stating the obvious. "_**You're a regular Watson Thor!**_" Jack said to the little grey alien over the communication link. Daniel and Sophia laid down cover fire as their team mates retreated behind them. **(**_A_**/**_N_**:**_ 2_**) **Major Hills and Lurch threw smoke grenades to disorient the attacking jaffa covering their tactical retreat. Teal'C launched two high explosive M203 rounds in quick succession attempting to thin out the opposing force. The resulting explosions killed many jaffa evening the odds. SG1s luck ran out as the remaining jaffa attacked in force.

Jack dodged a wild swing from a jaffa that appeared on his right. He did a John Wu maneuver popping up with his silenced _**Wilson Combat .45**_ putting 3 rounds in the Jaffa's chest and head. The jaffa stumbled backwards dropping the staff weapon falling down dead. Three more appeared from behind trees taking aim right at him. Jack fired his handgun until the slide locked back. Two were down for the count leaving one still standing but wounded. The jaffa went to strike him with a blunt blow to the head only to be surprised. Jack instinctively grabbed the bottom part of the staff weapon holding it inches from his head. To the astonishment of the jaffa this tau'ri was not only holding back his weapon but also bending it with one hand. Jack used all his strength snapping the staff weapons lower half off. He then used the broken piece as a dagger thrusting it deep into the Jaffa's chest killing him instantly. Jack re-holstered his sidearm then grabbed his rifle reloading it engaging the enemy.

Major Hills had taken several Jaffa down before the mag went dry. She didn't have time to reload because the jaffa charged her making it a close quarters fight. Major Hills had to resort to using her M14 as an improvised staff blocking a very aggressive jaffa. Sophia fared better as she and Daniel were back to back holding off the attacking force. Lurch however was pissed because his beloved _**M249**_ took a direct hit and was now scrap metal. He pulled out twin 1911s dual wielding them with great effectiveness.

Teal'C currently was using his own staff weapon to fight off 3 jaffa. They were good, just not good as he is. He ducked under a head shot then leg swept two jaffa. One of them shot the third jaffa in the stomach as they fell to the ground. Pleased with himself he promptly stood shooting one in the head and last one the chest. The fight would have continued with SG1 being killed or captured had it not been for Thor's timely rescue.

SG1 appeared in a transporter room similar to that of Star Trek. Bullets from Daniels and Sophia's weapons impacted on the walls harmlessly as they were in the act of firing. "_**Would you two mind not shooting us?**_" Jack asked the two who looked mortified yet relieved to be on Thor's ship. "_**Yes Sir, sorry sir!**_" Sophia said lowering her weapon while Daniel did the same. "_**That was too close for comfort**_." Daniel added wiping his brow smearing mud in the process.

"_**Indeed!**_" Teal'C replied agreeing with his team mates. Major Hills leaned against the wall to catch her breath grateful she was still alive. "_**Where's your rifle Major**_?" Jack asked taking in her fatigue. Virginia stood up at attention then responded. "_**I lost it planet side during our fight sir." **_Jack understood given he almost lost his rifle as well. "_**Lurch lost his M249 too Major. I rather you lose a weapon than your life.'**_" She nodded in understanding. Jack then turned to address everyone at once. _**"...Lurch, Daniel, and Virginia go with Sophia to the infirmary. Get checked out while Teal'C and I go find out who crashed the party**_." Jack ordered angrily and walked out the door with Teal'C following him.

Lurch holstered his sidearm's watching Col. O'Neill leave the room then looked at his team mates. "_**Did any of you see what our CO did to that Jaffa's staff weapon?**_" he asked getting questioning looks in return.

**A/N 1:** _Mount Yamantau is located in the Ural Mountain, Beloretsky District (Russia). It was suspected to be a storage facility for nuclear weapons. The history of the location is interesting which is why I chose as part of Jacks past._

**A/N 2: **_The maneuver is used by militaries worldwide. The idea is for half of a team/unit to cover the other as they fall back. This is done until contact is broken. I learned about this maneuver from a Navy Seal documentary._

_**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**NEILL**


	2. Chapter 2 Spy's Amongst Us

**Chapter 2:** _**Spy's amongst us**_

"_**Thor, did you identify the goa'uld that is attacking?**_" Jack asked entering the bridge with Teal'C right on his heels. "_**O'Neill; Heru-ur, Chronos and Yu have 15 ships in orbit. They are currently holding position over the base.**_" He responded while monitoring them. "_**They launched their ground forces on cloaked vessels.**_" Thor added glad his friend was not harmed. "_**Thank 'Yu' for that information Thor**_." Jack replied walking up beside Thor's command chair. Teal'C stood stoically to the left of Thor's chair observing the battle. "_**Can you give me a split screen of the ships and what's happening planet side?**_" Jack asked going over possible ways the system lords found out about the supposedly secret base.

Thor punched a few commands in doing as Jack requested. "_**Thor, I would like to listen to the false god's converse**_." Teal'C stated hoping to gain insight.__He didn't believe in coincidences either, seconds later the goa'uld language reverberated on the bridge. "_**Thank you Supreme Commander Thor**_." Teal'C said then listened closely for any intelligence that could be helpful.

The right view screen showed a raging battle on the base. Anubis's jaffa was falling back past their skirmish lines. Jack could tell how the fight was going to go down and it wouldn't end well for either side. "_**They are waiting for air and ground forces to clear out resistance**_." Thor said bringing Jack out of his thoughts. "_**I agree with you Thor but good old Anubis either trained his jaffa well or they're afraid of failure.**_ " He answered as a Ha'tak attempted to lift off only to be swarmed by enemy fighters. The besieged ship crashed into another causing a massive explosion.

"_**Indeed they are O'Neill. Yu is talking to Chronos and Heru'ru about encountering stiff resistance.**_" Teal'C informed his friend and ally. Jack nodded staying focused on the ships on the screen. _"__**Follow those death gliders Thor; I want a closer look at them.**__" _He ordered in full command mode then gave a nod to Teal'C.

Death Gliders were strafing the AA towers, barracks and other support systems. They were leaving the ship yards and fighter repair stations alone. This told Jack many things; the main one being the 3 goa'uld in orbit wanted this place mostly intact. Anubis had technology they wanted badly.

Jack noticed the fighters Anubis had in the air looked different than standard ones. "_**Thor, can you zoom in on that death glider there, it looks different**_." Jack asked moving to the holographic table. A few keystrokes later and the death glider appeared in _**HD**_. He watched the fighter move with great agility destroying the older ones with ease. "_**I'll be damned; the snake head is copying earth designs.**_" Jack said out loud. "_**Please explain O'Neill.**_"Teal'C asked moving to the other side of the table. Jack looked at the Anubis design closer pushing the hologram around like a kid with a new toy. "_**Thor, you have the coolest toys**_." Thor gave his friend a funny look not fully understanding the reference.

Jack got serious again then pointed to the pods under the wing. "_**Anubis incorporated three hard points on each wing Teal'C. Hard points allow for different load outs according to the mission.**_" he informed his friend pointing them out. _**"...and**_ _**these are similar to our Hydra 70 rocket pods. They hold **_**19 2.75 inch**_** rockets with an effective range of 8700 yards. I suspect he improved them though. The warheads look longer than ours**_." He informed Teal'C as Thor joined them. "_**Daniel Jackson took several pictures of those O'Neill."**_ Teal'C informed Jack. "_**That's good because we're going to need to analyze those pictures**_." Jack replied then continued. "_**He's getting information on our technology somehow then adapting it for his use."**_ He added flipping the holographic death glider vertically.

Thor looked closely at the cockpit for a minute then asked an obvious question. "_**O'Neill, are the pilots wearing what you call a flight suite?**_" Both Teal'C and Jack looked closer look. "_**Good eye for detail Thor, they are wearing flight suites**_." Jack praised his little buddy.

An alarm went off getting their attention. '_**'...O'Neill! Anubis is attempting to launch the mother ship."**_ Thor said alerting the colonel then reappeared instantly in his command chair. "_**Yu and the other false gods will move to block his escape. Do you think it would be wise to assist O'Neill?**_" Teal'C asked going over the pros and cons in his head. Jack watched as the three system lords moved their fleet into position. "_**We will observe first Teal'C. I don't want to give our presence away until necessary.**_" He replied turning his full attention to the view screen.

The entire goa'uld fleet started attacking with everything they had. The shields of Anubis's ship flared each time showing no signs of failing. The new fighters could also be seen flying up to their mother ship in hopes of escaping with it. The standard death gliders were having a hard time catching the fleeing fighters due to their speed. This fact wasn't lost on Jack or Teal'C.

"_**They are getting worried that their attempts to destroy Anubis ship is failing.**_" Teal'C informed his friend. Suddenly a huge explosion went off on the planet below. Anubis used an auto destruct destroying jaffa and material. _**"...scorched earth; leave nothing behind for your enemies to use**_." Jack said through gritted teeth. "_**Indeed!**_" Teal'C replied. The ship broke atmosphere then engaged in combat unleashing a massive barrage of fire. Four ships were destroyed on the first barrage from the dreadnought, another two were venting atmosphere. The three of them were still listening in on the system lords when Chronos mentioned a name... **'Bo'Mar'**.

-"_**I'm sorry; I didn't mean to 'push all you buttons'. I was looking for MUTE!**_" **Walter (puppet)**-

"_**Teal'C, did you catch that name Chronos said?**_" Jack asked wanting confirmation. "_**Indeed I did catch the name. Chronos said Bo'Mar O'Neill.**_"He thought for a moment about his working theory on the sudden appearance of Yu and his cohorts. Jacks theory being either they had a double agent or _**Murphy**_ just hated him. "_**Have you heard of anyone called Bo'Mar?**_" Jack asked Teal'C seeking help to confirm his theory while he kept a keen eye on the battle. "_**I do not, perhaps Jacob Carter does**_." He replied. "_**O'Neill...the Tok'ra I picked up is named Bo'Mar**_." Thor informed the two. Jack gripped the holographic table with anger flowing through him. "_**I've said it before 'T' and I'll say it again, never trust a Tok'ra unless it's **_**Dad**_**!**_" Jack said letting go leaving small indentions on the table. "_**Indeed, Chronos is not pleased with the intelligence Bo'Mar provided O'Neill**_." Teal'C added while still observing the battle. "_**Go on Teal'C, why is Chronic not pleased with a soon to be dead snake?**_" He ordered thinking of a way to trap the _SOB_. "_**Chronos said that Bo'Mar's information stated that the mother ship was not space worthy. The rest of his intelligence was correct though**_." Teal'C answered observing the mother ship return fire on the view screen.

Anubis's dreadnaught started moving away from the battle whilst returning fire taking out another ship in the process. The mother ship started opening a hyperspace widow when Jack got an idea. "_**Thor, do you have the new phase missiles on board?**_" he asked hoping Thor did, if so Anubis is in for a huge surprise. "_**I do O'Neill!**_" Thor answered while launching a pair of them at the retreating ship.

"_**O'Neill, you are a brilliant tactician**_." Teal'C complimented his friend. The two phase missiles caught up to the retreating ship as it entered the hyperspace window. They passed through the shields and entered the ship phasing back to normal. The resulting explosion sent the ship into hyperspace in an uncontrolled manner. Jacks' grinned then blurted out '_**Up yours snakehead!**_' Thor gave his human friend an odd look then asked what '_**Up yours**_' meant. "_**Let's head back to the barn Thor, we have a trap to set.**_" Jack ordered then leaving the bridge. "_**Teal'C, what does '**__up yours__**' mean?**_" Thor asked the former first prime of Apophasis. "_**Once I discover the meaning I'll inform you**_." He replied then left also.

-"_**What's tougher than Chuck Norris holding a Glock? Nobody Knows**_"- **Chuckism**

_**Conference Room Thor's ship: **_Jack stood at head of the table looking at his team. "_**I just finished talking to Gen. Hammond, he agreed to my plan to catch the spy." **_He informed them with anger in his voice. "_**This SOB almost got us killed and I want his hide. When we debrief the snake will be present along with Jacob. Bo'Mar will 'help' shed light to our intelligence." **_His team stayed silent knowing when their CO was in '**WAR**' mode and no one dared to interrupt.

"_**Bo'Mar will expect us to report on the destruction of the base but we won't. Everyone will file a report minus the ambush; this will hopefully throw the SOB off. The Tok'ra will want to take credit so they'll most likely spill the beans**_." Jack informed them of his plan before sitting down and letting 'T' take over.

Teal'C stood up placing his hands behind his back. "_**We will behave like our mission went as planned. When Bo'Mar questions our honor there will be no reaction. O'Neill and I will respond; does anyone have questions**_." He said eyeing his team mates.

Daniel looked at his other three team mates. They seemed content not to ask any questions. He on the other hand couldn't resist. _**"...so are we just not going to report about almost dying by a stampede of Jaffa?**_" Jack smirked at his friend's smart ass remark. "_**Daniel Jackson, we will file an amended report after debriefing.**_" Teal'C informed him and the others before returning control back to Jack.

"_**Thor will have us home by 1300hrs, which gives us 3 hours to have reports done. Make sure they are detailed enough to pass a smell test. I don't want the SOB Snakehead to smell our trap; are there any other burning questions?**_" Jack asked eyeing Daniel in particular. No one had any so he dismissed them heading to the bridge.

Maybe Thor would let him make a collect call to Sam. Jack had an important question to ask her. He wanted to ask Sam over the weekend but _**President Hayes**_ threw a monkey wrench into that plan. Jack didn't really want to ask her over subspace but then again the sooner the better. Murphy just wouldn't leave him alone these days.

-"_**I bet aliens ride past earth and lock their doors**_" **Unknown**-

**1321hrs **_**SGC**_**:** Jack knocked on the general's door getting his attention. Hammond looked up from the reports he was reading motioning in his second in command. "_**Close the door colonel and have a seat**_." He ordered signing his signature to some papers then placing them in the out box. "_**I contacted Jacob like you asked. He'll arrive at 1400hrs with Bo'Mar.**_" George informed Jack noticing a hint of anger building up. "_**I need you to refrain from doing anything I'll regret Colonel, is that understood?**_" he said getting making it clear there would be consequences. _**"...loud and clear sir**_." Jack replied tamping down his anger for the traitor. The Tok'ra was supposed to be allies with them and the Asgard. However some people just weren't team players he thought.

"_**Good, go get a shower and relax. We'll deal with the traitor without you ending up in the brig, dismissed**_." George said watching Jack leave his office. He really hoped his 2IC followed his orders. This Bo'Mar fellow deserved a beat down in his opinion but rules had to be followed.

_**Same time Infirmary: **_Lurch unfortunately drew the short straw meaning he got to talk with CMO Frasier. _**"...okay Ron; it's your turn now**_." Janet said pulling up her tray of torture instruments. She flicked a needle checking it out making Ron cringe inside. He'd fight Jaffa any day but needles were the worst he thought. "_**Is there a reason you chose to go last staff sergeant? You're normally the first one in line**_." She asked giving him the all knowing look while holding a syringe.

Lurch looked her dead in the eyes showing no fear of the _Napoleonic Power monger_. "_**Have you noticed anything changes in Col. O'Neill's physicals?**_" he asked hoping she would hold off on... _**"...ouch!**_" lurch yelped after she drew a blood sample. "_**You big baby, I barely stuck you. Now, as for your question. Colonel O'Neill is in perfect health.**_" Janet answered holding back a smirk. Samantha had gushed about Jacks ability to make her toes curl and eyes roll back in her head, so yeah, Jack was in perfect health.

Lurch could see that Janet didn't fully understand his question. "_**So you haven't noticed a change in his stamina, strength or muscle mass then.**_" He stated knowing he had a point because his CO barely breaks a sweat on missions since surviving the attempt on his life. Teal'C even mentioned their sparing sessions were pushing him to train harder.

Janet stopped her examination to look at her patient. "**Now that you mention it the colonel has bulked up. He also broke my Voldyne Incentive Spirometer (A/N1) a couple of weeks ago, blew the top right off.**" She said thinking about other examples. "_**Then you'll love this one Janet...**_" Lurch said going into detail about what he saw happen with the Jaffa staff weapon.

-"_**When someone rings the door bell, why do dogs always assume it's for them?**_"-

**Debrief:** _**1405hrs... **_Jack entered the briefing miffed that he missed yet another chance to talk with Carter. She just happened to be in the middle of an important experiment with Doctor Bill Lee. The sign on the door read '_**Experiment in Progress, No Interruptions (This includes you Sir).**_' He took his normal seat to the right of General Hammond giving a two finger salute to everyone. Jack acknowledged Sam's Dad then took a good look at Bo'Mar. He stood about 5'5", medium build with red hair and looked like he was from the Caribbean islands.

General Hammond looked around the table as Jack sat down. He hoped the plan went off without a hitch. The short conversation with the tok'ra told him all he needed to know, Bo'Mar didn't approve of the alliance. "_**Col. O'Neill, we'll start with you observations first**_." George ordered hoping his 2IC took his warning to heart.

Jack opened his vanilla folder picking out two pictures. "_**Everyone pull out pictures A and B**_." He requested watching as they complied. "_**Anubis is expanding his defensive perimeters. These gun turrets look like they serve a dual purpose. They will most likely perform anti-fighter purpose with a secondary role as ground suppressive fire. These turrets here are equipped with missile launchers**_." He pointed out looking around the table settling on Bo'Mar before moving on. "_**I also noticed this, a hidden gun emplacement. The ground indention gives it away along with a radar dish nearby. These will have to be taken out first so our ships in orbit aren't targeted.**_"__Jack stated noting the spy's confused look. "_**We'll have to send in bombers with escorts targeting them and then ground troops**_." He added for good measure. "_**Patrols of 6 Jaffa's are seen every 6 minutes. This might be until the expansion is done or normal SITREP. I lean toward...**_" Jack said only for Bo'Mar to interrupt his thought process.

"_**Col. O'Neill, why are the photographs taken from tree top level? I ordered them to be taken from the surrounding hill tops**_." He asked in an arrogant tone. Jack gave the tok'ra a devil may care look then leaned forward clasping his hands. His team mates waited with baited breath to see if their CO kept calm or blew up. "_**Your eagerness to leave tipped off Anubis for one. For two, we hid from a jaffa patrol heading in the direction of our LZ**_." He stated pausing long enough to give Bo'Mar an opening.

"_**My decision to report on Anubis's activities was justified. He cannot be allowed to amass power of that scale!"**_ Bo'Mar took the bait hook first, now for the line and sinker Jack thought. "_**I wasn't finished Bo...you don't mind if call you that! Anubis isn't stupid by any means. He would have a troops or sensors there for that possibility. Besides, the hill tops would be too obvious to begin with. That's why I decided to change the plan otherwise we...**_" Jack paused motioning to his team. _**"...wouldn't be here right now.**_" He finished waiting for a response.

Bo'Mar paused momentarily gathering his thoughts. "_**Col. O'Neill is not wrong Bo'Mar. Your field of expertise is science, not military tactics**_." Jacob said effectively shutting down any response by his fellow tok'ra. _**"...please continue Col. O'Neill**_." Bo'Mar replied through gritted teeth. "_**Thank you Dad..." **_Jacob smirked at Jacks antics. "..._**take a look at pictures C through G, does anyone notice any changes?**_" he asked hoping Bo'Mar would bite. "_**They have hard points like earth fighters**_." George said looking over the picture closely. "_**Indeed they do General Hammond. The fighters also have another set of staff weapons on each side of the cockpit**_." Teal'C added looking at the two Tok'ra.

Jacob took a closer look noticing the additional weapon. "_**This new death glider is much more deadly than current ones. Do you have an idea how Anubis got the idea for this new design Bo'Mar?**_" he asked his fellow tok'ra. "_**I wasn't working on the fighters Sel'mack therefore I don't know about them. I do know that Anubis new mother ships were nearing completion**_." Bo'Mar said getting a bit angry. Why was he being questioned when it should be SG1! They didn't stay long enough to get a proper intelligence, cowards. Bo'Mar thought to himself.

"_**We are not questioning you Bo'Mar, just trying to piece together how Anubis is getting earth technology**_." George replied trying to lure the tok'ra into a false sense of security. "_**Did you hear Anubis or other goa'uld discuss acquiring technology?" **_the general asked wanting answers. "_**I do not Gen. Hammond. Anubis main concern is his mother ships and escorts. Your technology is antiquated compared to ours." **_Bo'Mar spat out then continued. "_**We**__**need to act now, not later**__._" He finished.

Jack saw his opening; Bo just pulled the sinker underwater. "_**General, if we pull our fleet out of the time dilation field now they can be on site in 2 hours.**_" He suggested getting agreement from around the table. Jacob looked at Bo'Mar seeing realization forming on the Tok'ra.

"_**Indeed O'Neill, I believe that will a sufficient time table." **_Teal'C added looking pointedly at Bo'Mar. "_**General, Dad...with your permission I'll contact Thor and give him the news.**_" Jack said going to stand up.

Bo'Mar abruptly stood up staring Jack down with anger. "_**You tau'ri think you're so great and powerful don't you? The Asgard shares some of their technology and now you believe you a universal power!" **_he blurted out without thinking.

"_**Stand down Bo'Mar! You are out of line!**_" Sel'mac spoke instead of Jacob. "_**The tau'ri is allies as is the Asgard. You will respect them as such!**_" stated the Tok'ra in a metallic voice. "_**Sel'mac; you are being influenced by your host. You should know better...and you should be dead!**_" Bo'Mar said looking at Jack. The room grew silent as the tok'ra's anger increased. "_**Why is that Bo...why should I be dead?**_" Jack asked knowing his words would push the snake head over the proverbial cliff. _**"...because I told Chronos about Anubis and your miss..!**_" he said stopping mid sentence.

Bo'Mar now had all eye's looking at him. They tricked him into admitting contacting the system lords. That meant SG1 was still on the planet during the attack. "_**You lied in your reports knowing full well about the attack, didn't you!**_" he asked backing up remembering the location of the exits. _**"...oh damn, now we'll have to file an amended report, my apologies general**_." Jack said sarcastically moving to counter the tok'ra's escape. Lurch and Teal'C were getting in position to block the traitors escape as well.

"_**All of you are fools! The fleet you built wasn't going to be enough to stop Anubis. That's why I contacted Chronos, Yu and Heru'ur. Their combined fleets are more powerful yours**_." Bo'Mar yelled then turned to run only to be tripped by Jacob. "_**You aren't going anywhere Benedict!**_" He was looking up at his fellow Tok'ra in complete anger now. How dare he pick the tau'ri over his own kind? Benedict/Bo'Mar rolled over quickly then stood up only to be staring down the barrel of a 1911 Colt .45 pistol. General Hammond had him dead to rights; there was no way he'd miss. "_**Go ahead, make my day Punk!**_" he said with a grin. Benedict/Bo'Mar put his hands up knowing there was no escape now.

Teal'C and lurch walked up behind the traitor cuffing his arms behind the back with pleasure. "_**Take this sorry excuse for a Tok'ra to the brig you two; I'll be down later to interrogate him**_." Jacob ordered then added. _**"...if he falls a few times it's because of the stairs**_." Teal'C and Lurch nodded then grinned pushing the traitor out the door.

"..._**Benedict as in Benedict Arnold? You were holding out on me, Dad**_." Jack said as Sophia, Virginia and Daniel joined them at the head of the table. "_**Of course he was Col. O'Neill; we didn't want you to get too sarcastic.**_" George said as he re-holstered the side arm. "_**Fitting name for traitor Jack, wouldn't you agree?**_" Daniel asked with a smirk of irony. "**Indeed Space Monkey, Indeed!**"

**A/N1:** _Voldyne Incentive Spirometer is breathing capacity tester._

_**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Neill**


	3. Chapter 3 Popping the Question

**Chapter 3: **_**Popping the Question**_

The Tok'ra admitted wanting **SG1** and him dead. He was pissed past the point of not caring about spending time in the brig. Jack would've jumped across the table giving _Benedict/Bo'mar_ a beat down had Jacob and George not acted. They came up with their own plans for the traitor, a good one at that. The two general's maybe old but still had plenty of fight in them he thought while walking down the hallway.

Jack still had plenty of pent up anger to burn off which lead him to the on base gym. Dressed in boxing trunks and a muscle shirt he walked over to a punching bag not in use. There were some female base personnel working out that took notice of Jacks physic. More than a couple made comments about Jacks increased muscles and toned body. The others groused about how lucky Samantha was share a bed with him.

Jack did a few stretches to limber up then taped up his hands getting lost in the process. He put on boxing gloves then rolled his shoulders getting ready to start. The first punch landed hard on the bag quickly followed by another making the bag swing. Jack felt the anger disappearing into the bag with each strike. The punching bag didn't have a chance to swing back to Jack as he moved around it striking it fast as he could. Jack had let loose with all his anger showing no sign of letting up. He hit the bag with upper cuts, short jabs and combinations of round house kicks and guts level strikes. Jack was so focused on the punching bag he didn't notice everyone watching him. One of the women, a nurse, left the gym to go get _**CMO**_ Frasier. She had overheard the conversation between SSgt. Nantz and the doctor. This might be what he was referring too.

**Same Time Infirmary:** Samantha knocked on Janet's office door getting her attention. "_**Hey Sam, how did your experiment go with Bill?**_" she asked putting down the paperwork and stretching. "_**The containment field didn't hold because of the negative power flow. We need to create a process to change it into positive and feed ...**_" Sam started to explain using techno babble. _**"...so your basically back to square one correct.**_" Janet said interrupting her friend. "_**Basically, yes, we are back to square one.**_" Sam replied flopping down in a chair in front of the desk. "_**We were so close Janet, I could feel it!**_" She said rubbing her eyes from exhaustion. "_**Maybe next time, you've been working on that project since 0730hrs. Did you even eat lunch?**_" Janet asked already knowing the answer. "_**If I said yes would you believe me?**_" Sam replied getting a stern look from her friend. "_**I'll take that as a no then.**_" She said causing Janet to laugh out loud.

"_**What's**_ _**so funny Janet? Is my daughter starting to act like Col. O'Neill?**_" Jacob asked from the doorway looking at his only daughter. "_**Dad, your here..?**_" Sam said jumping and hugging him.

"_**For the record, yes, and it's not terminal yet.**_" Janet answered glad that Jacob was here. Sam had commented last Thursday about not seeing him in awhile. Jacob nodded at the doctors comment smiling. "_**I've missed you Sammy, let me look at you.**_" He took in her appearance noticing how relaxed she looked. Sel'mac was right; Jack was good for _**their **_daughter. "**How long do you get to stay Dad? Please say you can stay for a few days; I haven't seen you in awhile**." Sam asked hugging him again. _**"I'll be here until my we figure out what to do with a traitorous Tok'ra.**_" Jacob answered getting blank stares from both women. "_**Neither of you have heard what happened then, have you?**_" he said knowing that his daughter would be livid at _Benedict/Bo'Mar_. "_**Did SG1s mission go SNAFU again?**_" Janet asked what Sam's facial expression was expressing. "_**Sit down you two and I'll explain**_." Jacob said taking a seat beside Samantha. He was almost to the part where Benedict/Bo'Mar took the bait when a nurse came in wearing workout clothing. She was almost out of breath as if she had been running.

"_**What's wrong Lisa, is someone hurt in the gym?**_" Janet asked getting up ready to act. "_**No ma'am, it's the opposite**_." The nurse responded not making sense. "_**Then why are you here then corporal?**_" Janet questioned sharply. "_**Ma'am...It's in regards to Col. O'Neill**_." Corp. Lisa Star replied standing at attention. "_**What about Col. O'Neill corporal?**_" Sam chimed in standing up with concern written on her face. Lisa looked at both women and the retired general rethinking if this was a good idea. It was too late and she was now committed. "_**Ma'am, I overheard your conversation with SSgt. Nantz earlier...**_" she said pausing thinking how to phrase her next sentence. Sam looked at her friend with a questioning look. "_**Please continue corporal**_." Jacob ordered wanting to know what his future son in law did now. "_**Yes, please continue!**_" Janet ordered completely interested in what Lisa had to say. "_**Col. O'Neill is pulling a **_**Captain America**_** on a punching bag ma'ams, sir!**_"

**-"Evil is Powerless if the Good are Unafraid." **_**Ronald Reagan**_**-**

The punching bag started to rip from Jacks constant strikes causing sand to trickle out. He tracked the bag waiting for it to return close to him. Jack let loose with a solid one two hit to the seam busting it wide open spilling sand all over the floor. He looked at the shrinking bag shocked at the sight. Also much to his surprise a round of hooah, clapping and marine dog barks sounded out. Jack took it for what it was and bowed graciously. "_**Clean up isle 7!**_" he said getting a few chuckles.

Jack had just taken off his gloves when three of his favorite people walked in. Janet looked at the busted bag then him. Sam and her father mirrored the same look as Janet did. "_**Why are the three of you looking at me like that? I didn't hurt myself, the seam just broke**_." He said going back to his task. "_**Sir, I need you to come with me. I need to run some tests on you.**_" Janet informed the colonel much to his surprise. Jack stopped un-wrapping his hand with a questioning look. "_**Did something come back from my post mission tests?**_" he asked with concern. Sam walked up to him putting her hand on his forearm. "_**Nothing came back but we think Thor might have enhanced your physical abilities.**_" She said pointing to the destroyed punching bag as evidence. _**"...and that's a bad thing if he did?**_" Jack asked seeing worry written on her face. He couldn't tell her '_**no**_' despite trusting Thor completely. _**"...okay, you can run your tests Janet.**_" Sam relaxed a bit taking his larger hand in hers. "_**Go with them and I'll take care of this son.**_" Jacob said reassuring the younger man everything would be fine.

**Two Hours Later: **Janet had made him run for 30 minutes on a treadmill never breaking a sweat even on the highest level. Then Janet got mean testing his limits in the gym. Jack benched pressed 800lbs and dead lifted 900lbs surprising even him. Janet had Jack doing clapping pushups, one arm pushups, jump ropes and anything else she could think of trying to make him break a sweat. She monitored everything from her medical pad never really saying a thing, just ordered Jack from one place to another. Teal'C assisted as well sparring with Jack as she watched the reading come in. Janet finally ended the torture session leaving Jack and Sam sitting on a medical bed talking quietly.

The clicking off heals interrupted their talk of dinner plans. Janet looked at the couple giving them a soft smile. "_**Good news is there seems to be no negative side effects. Your strength as far as I can tell has doubled along with speed, endurance and stamina**_." Janet said watching Sam's face start to blush when she mentioned stamina. "_**No news there Doc, does that mean we can leave now. I'm starving, how about you Sam?**_" he asked getting ready to hop off the bed. _**"...just one minute colonel, I'm not done yet!**_" the good doctor warned getting a groan from Jack. Sam chuckled at her man child's antics glad nothing was wrong.

"_**More tests need to be run such as actually making you sweat. I'll also need to find your weight lifting limit to properly gauge your strength**_." Janet explained marking a few things down on her note pad. Jack satisfied that she was finished moved to get off the bed but was stopped by Sam; damn women rule the world he thought sitting back down. "_**When will the before and after blood tests be back Janet?**_" Sam asked hearing a light tapping on the rail of the bed. Jack stopped the tapping after Sam elbowed him in the side.

"_**They will be in Friday morning; I'll have a clearer picture then. Now you can leave sir.**_" Janet informed the wayward colonel. "._**..are you sure, because if you two ladies want to continue I can just sit here like a bump on a log.**_" He deadpanned earning another elbow from Sam. "_**Yes colonel, you can leave but I need to talk to Sam first in private.**_" This made him suspicious because of the look on Janet's face. "_**Okay, I'll just be outside dying of hunger...**_" Jack replied waking out slowly.

Both women watched Jack disappear out the door then laughed. "_**What do you need Janet?**_" Sam asked hopping off the bed relived nothing was wrong. "_**I need two things Sam. let me know how much he eats and the other...**_" Janet smirked then whispered _**"...let me know if his stamina increased?**_" This caught Sam off guard making her blush a deep red. "_**Janet..!**_" Sam said in a high voice. "_**What, it's not like you wouldn't tell me anyways!**_" she replied watching Sam drop her arms to her side and imitate a fish. "_**Oh for crying out loud!**_" she said walking out the door.

Sam walked out of the infirmary shaking her head. There were times when having Janet as your doctor and best friend threw privacy out the window. She noticed Jack and her father talking by a water fountain comfortable around each other. Sam took a moment thanking God that she dumped Pete before it was too late. Her father met Pete once and immediately disliked him. That should've been her first clue because he had the same reaction with Jonas. Now Jack is a totally different story. Her father may give him a hard time but it's for fun. The other clue was the Jack could call him _**Dad.**_..that said everything right there.

"_**You ladies threw gossiping now?**_" Jack asked taking in her relaxed posture. "_**Yes we are Sir, now you can take me out to that expensive Italian restaurant I've wanted to try.**_" She said giving him a megawatt smile. "_**...the one where you need a suit and black tie then go home hungry**_." He asked with a groan. "_**Have fun Jack, I'm sure you can find a **_**White Castle**_** afterwards.**_" Jacob added with a laugh. "_**You could join us Dad, mom always liked seeing you in a suit and tie**_." Sam asked inviting her father to join them.

Jacob noticed his future son in laws face fall briefly. He knew Jack well enough that there was something on his mind regarding Samantha. "_**Sorry kiddo, I have a traitor to interrogate, maybe tomorrow night." **_He said seeing Jack look relieved at his excuse. The truth was _Benedict/Bo'Mar_ could wait till morning.

"_**Well then, we'll be seeing you tomorrow then **_**Dad.**_** You have a good night beating up Benedict Arnold**_." Jack replied then looked at Sam. "_**I'll meet you topside in 20 minutes; I need some clean clothes after Janet's torture chamber experience.**_" Jacob and Sam watched Jack walk down the hall with a bounce in his step. "_**So anything you want to tell me Sammy?"**_ Jacob asked crossing his arms giving her a piercing look. "_**Everything is perfect dad, walk me topside and I'll tell you about our destination date Jack took me on**_." Sam replied looping her arm through her fathers.

-"_**Sometimes all you need is a positive attitude and a Chainsaw arm and Boomstick!**_" **Ash from Evil Dead-**

Much to Jacks relief Sam had been joking about the Italian restaurant. Sam settled for _**Ultimate Buffet**_ **(**A**/**N1**) **as they had excellent food. Jack could eat all he wanted while she could watch her figure. "_**You're not getting the General Tso's Samantha, that's one of your favorites.**_" He observed sitting down with his third plate. "_**Not this time around Jack, someone has to watch their figure**_." She replied stealing a piece of his General Tso's of the plate. "_**I'll pretend I didn't see that Sam**_." His comment made her smile prompting another theft of chicken. Jack leaned back taking a drink of his _**Mellow Yellow**_ looking at his beautiful girlfriend reflecting on the day's events.

The mission went south thanks to a traitor yet the base was destroyed. Star Gate Commands fleet no longer needed to act so that was a plus right? Then there was the news that Thor basically turned him into a_** Captain America**_ clone of sorts, another positive in his book. Jacob showed up which made Sam happy. Now all he had to do was ask her to move in with him? Sam really had no reason not too given her house sold. Janet didn't mind Sam living with her after all but house guests can get old even if their friends. Sam did mention looking at few apartments near the base though as she didn't want to be a burden on Janet.

"_**...earth to Jack, you okay?**_" Sam asked placing her small hand on his large one. "_**I was just thinking about the day's events Sam.**_" He answered entangling their fingers giving her butterflies. "_**Were they good thoughts Jack? I know today wasn't the greatest for you.**_" Sam said looking into his chocolate brown eyes getting lost. "_**The day's not over with just yet. There's still time to turn it around for the better**_." Jack replied squeezing her hand. "**Oh, what would make it better Jack?**" She asked as her facial expression turned from happy to anger.

"_**Look who it is, my two most un-favorite people in town.**_" Pete said stepping up to their tables with two carry out boxes in his hand. "_**What do you want Pete?**_" Sam ground out letting go of Jacks hand. Jack looked at the former Colorado Springs Detective with a death glare making him back up a bit. "_**You should get your food and leave potato head. We are having a private dinner, key word PRIVATE!**_" he said pushing his chair back ready to get up.

Pete looked around then back at the two people that ruined his career in law enforcement. "_**No need to get up Rambo, I just wanted to ruin your moment. Call it a down payment on my revenge. You two have fun recapturing it?**_" he answered walking away hoping Jack didn't get up. The fact Colonel O'Neill somehow survived his assassination attempt put him on edge. The old saying '_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_' rang in his head. Pete overheard Sam telling Jack that Pete wasn't worth it hurt. Of course he was worth it because that would be assault on Jacks part thus furthering his revenge. Pete none the less got the food and left. His wife was hungry from working all day and that made her grumpy.

"_**Let's get out of here Jack, I need some air**_." Sam pleaded with her eyes. Jack led her out of the restaurant after leaving a nice tip for their waiter. He opened the passenger side door for Sam then got in the driver's side pausing for a moment. Sam was looking out into space fighting off bad memories from her time with Pete. Jack could see her fighting the memories in her eyes, a single tear escaping down her cheek. "_**Sam, look at me please...**_" He asked not getting a response.

Jack reached over turning her head to face him. Her sad look made him want to pummel the prick yet he knew that wouldn't help Sam in the end. "_**I love you Samantha Carter with all of my heart and I have an important question for you.**_" he said bringing a hint of a smile to her face. _**"...and I love you too Jack O'Neill with 2 LLs.**_" Sam responded moving next to him. Jack put his arm around her shoulder pulling them closer together. She laid her head in the crook of his neck breathing in Jacks scent of manliness. "_**What do you want to ask me Jack?**_" Sam asked looking up at him with wonder. _**"...my home has been empty for way to long. Make my house our house. Move in with me Samantha?**_" Jack asked looking into her eyes with all the love in the universe. Sam pulled his head down kissing him soundly moaning as it deepened. They broke for air then kissed again. "_**I'll take that as a yes then.**_" Jack said earning himself another kiss burning with desire. "_**Take me home Jack, make love to me in our bed and our house tonight.**_" Sam replied forgetting about Pete all together. Jack just made another fantasy come true, living under the same roof. Her becoming Mrs. O'Neill wouldn't be far off now. **"...as you wish Samantha.**" He responded driving them to the next stage in their life together.

**A/N1:** _Ultimate Buffet is located at 3727 Bloomington St Colorado Springs, Co._

_**A/N2:**_ My next story won't be set in the SG1 verse. The story will be set in a different time period with the same characters but no StarGate. I'm going to take a creative break from the ongoing story, just a small pause then back at it. Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed _**'Sneak & Peak'**_. Have a great Sunday y'all!

**L**_**one**_**W**_**olf**_**O'**_**Neill**_


End file.
